All The Same
by MarMarBinks
Summary: Two-shot Songfic to All The Same by Sick Puppies.  Raph and Leo have the worst fight they've ever had and both threaten to do something drastic...Warning: Turtlecest
1. Thoughts Of Leo

**A/N: **It is me again! But not with the chapter story I told you about - I'm taking a break from writing it and, well, here I am! And with a songfic, no less! It's been _forever_ since I've done one of these.

Anyway, this is going to be a two-shot. Both chapters will be a songfic and with the same song, but from different perspectives. Interesting, isn't it...?

Okay, so, for the purpose of this fanfic, let's just say Don, Splinter, and Mikey are...camping. Why? Because Mikey pulled the big blue eyes on Master Splinter...and because I don't want them here at the moment...heh..heh...

This could be read as just a regular two-shot or with a basis as Returning Home (one of my chapter stories). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **TMNT is not mine.

**Song: **All The Same by Sick Puppies

* * *

><p>Raphael had a contortion in him, anyone could see that. Leonardo knew that more than anyone. But no one approached him on it. No one poked and prodded 'the beast.' They just learned to accept it, to deal with it, to live with it. There are multiple reasons why this could be so. It could be simply because they were family or it could be out of fear. Fear of what the hothead would do if you poked and prodded the subject.<p>

_I dont care, no I wouldn't dare _  
><em>To fix the twist in you<em>  
><em>You've shown me eventually what you'll do<em>

And he had. He'd snapped before. Leo's hand absentmindedly went to the scar on his neck. His mind flashed with pictures of the memory. A rainy night. A rooftop. An illuminated sign. Two viciously fighting beings. A sai slicing flesh. Darkness.

_I don't mind_  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>As long as you're here<em>

With a sigh, the eldest sat on the couch, wondering where Raph was. They had gotten into one of their infamous fights and, as expected, the red clad turtle stormed off. Their fights, while they've always been often, had become even more frequent and every single time they ended with Raphael stomping out of the lair. He always came back, but not after a long period of time. It was not hard to guess what he did in that time. Bashing heads, of course, but he also thought. Thought deeply. About the fight, about the past, about just about anything. How could he tell? Well, every single time the hothead would come home, he'd come all emotional, apologizing for the crude stuff he'd said to his older brother.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again_  
><em>You'll just come back running<em>  
><em>Holding your scarred heart in hand<em>  
><em>It's all the same<em>

Looking at the clock, Leonardo saw that Raph had only been gone a few hours. It'd felt like an eternity. Wringing his hands, the leader fretted. This fight had been the worst by far. Not only had Raph threatened to leave for good, so had he. They'd battled for hours, going on and on about who should leave. When the hothead had stormed out, it seemed like any other fight of their's and he'd be back later. But he wasn't. It'd been five more hours. Not a sign of him. Beads of sweat dappled Leo's forehead as he sat a silent vigil on the couch, waiting for his brother.

_Hours slide and days go by_  
><em>Till you decide to come<em>  
><em>But in-between it always seems too long<em>

Suddenly, the creak of a door burst him out of his thoughts. Eyes darting up, Leo leaped up when he saw the forest green body slipping through the door. Racing across the room as fast as lightning, he grabbed onto his brother, pulling him tightly against him. One hand wrapped around Raph, holding him in place. The other one found its way to his neck, gripping the back of his head desperately.

_But I have the skill, yeah_  
><em>I have the will, to breath you in while I can<em>  
><em>However long you stay is all that I am<em>

"Raph..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The ending of the next chapter sums up the story and everything of the sort so look out for it!

Reviews get me going :)


	2. Thoughts Of Raph

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! You're the best! :) Here's the last chapter of the two-shot. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

* * *

><p>Everyone thought <em>he <em>had a problem, but everyone failed to see that Leonardo had one too. Everyone except Raphael. He'd noticed it and he'd been brave enough to poke it, luring it into the light. Leo was as stubborn as he was, though, so it was still in progress. Everyone thought the leader was so perfect, but that was the problem. He's too perfect. He had no room for fun in his busy schedule; no room for the enjoyment of life. What other's took for dedication, Raph took for a knot in his straight rope.

_I dont care, no I wouldn't dare _  
><em>To fix the twist in you<br>You've shown me eventually what you'll do_

What the eldest had done wasn't so violent as the hothead's, but it was just as effective. He left. Vanished from the household; off to Central America because of 'training.' Though no physical scars were there, emotional scars raked everyone from that wound, especially Raph.

_I dont mind_  
><em>I dont care<em>  
><em>As long as you're here<em>

Raph wished Leo were there, with him in the lusciously green park. Sure, he was the one who had run out, but he wanted the blue clad turtle to chase after him; something he never did. So, after bashing some heads, his usual schedule was crowded with thinking. Thinking of the fight that had just endured, of everything that had happened and just anything that came to mind. His thinking sessions normally led to the idea that it was all his fault in which he would run back, begging for forgiveness.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again_  
><em>You'll just come back running<em>  
><em>Holding your scarred heart in hand<em>  
><em>It's all the same<em>

Raph looked at the sky. He'd been gone a while. With his thoughts swirling, time had come and gone like a scurrying mouse. Sighing, he allowed his mind to drift again and this time it chose the most recent fight. It was the worst one yet; both threatening to leave. The argument had actually scared Raphael a little bit. When he'd stormed out, he'd been shaking slightly and not from rage. He feared that Leo would actually leave. That he'd really fly all the way back to Central America and leave him here...all alone.

_Hours slide and days go by_  
><em>But in-between it always seems too long<em>

Making a decision, Raph stood from the roots in which he sat on. Hopping down a manhole and dashing through the sewer, the hothead paused in front of the door. Could he go back in there? Would Leo even care that he was back? "He's probably all happy, thinking I left for good," he mumbled. He wouldn't think that, would he? Was he even still _there_? Swallowing his doubts and stilling his thoughts, he opened the door with a creak. A body slammed into his, encircling its arms around his body. A hand grabbed protectively at his neck. Arms wrapping around Leo's waist, the hothead pulled him closer.

_But I have the skill, yeah_  
><em>I have the will, to breath you in while I can<em>  
><em>However long you stay is all that I am<em>

"Raph..."

"Don't," the red clad turtle cut him off. "Don't mention it; don't talk about it."

"I'm sorry," the eldest continued.

Sighing, Raph nodded. "Me too."

"I didn't mean anything I said and-" Pressing a finger to Leo's lips, Raphael stopped the flow of words.

"What did I say?" He asked softly. "Now, will you please shut up so I can kiss you?" The leader smiled which Raph took as permission to dive in. Pressing his lips to Leo's, Raph decided he wasn't going to go anywhere and he was going to make sure Leo didn't either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The end of my happy little two-shot! Review, please!


End file.
